


Giving In

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had thing for the older omega next door even before Jensen became Jared’s little sisters’ babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared trudged up the front walk with his head down and his fists jammed into the pockets of his hoodie. He wasn’t supposed to be coming home. They’d had it all worked out. Jared’s parents took an out-of-town trip to a resort for their anniversary, and he was supposed to stay at Chad’s house. When Chad’s great-aunt fell and broke her hip and his parents took off to a nearby town to check on her, all the better. They’d be gone until Sunday. That meant “party at Chad’s!”

It had been fun at first. They’d played video games and pool in the man cave basement that Chad’s dad stocked with beer and liquor. He didn’t mind if the kids drank a little. Yeah, right – just a little. While Chad and Tom and Mike drank like fish, Jared only had a couple or three beers. He was more interested in getting into Becca White’s panties – the pink and aqua ones she flashed from under her mini-skirt every time she leaned over the pool table to take a shot – than he was in getting trashed.

Forty-five minutes later in the darkened living room upstairs, she was still pushing his hand back down her thigh each time he tried to slip his fingers under the hem. She pressed her hand over the bulge in his jeans and kissed him sloppily.

“I’ll give you a handjob,” she said when she broke the kiss.

Jared huffed and shook his head. “Thanks anyway. I can give myself a handjob.” He’d stood up right then and left.

So, there he was stomping up the front steps at eleven o’clock on a Friday night. He let himself in and turned the hall light on. The house was quiet; so his little sisters, Matilda and Natalie, were asleep. He could see a figure stretched out on the sofa in the adjacent living room.

Jensen. The omega from next door. He was good with the girls, and Jared’s mom thought he was reliable, but she had no idea. Jared had come home from play practice a few weeks earlier and found his sisters having a tea party in the middle of Jensen’s back where he lay slumped over the ottoman, sound asleep.

“Hey, girls, that’s quite a table you got there,” Jared had said.

Matilda scrunched up her face. “Jensen said he’d play with us for fifteen minutes after we got ready for bed, but he just went to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “I think fifteen minutes are up.” He started picking up cups and saucers where they sat precariously over Jensen’s shoulder blades. They were body warm from where Jensen’s body heat had soaked into them. “Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yep,” Natalie said. She picked up the tea pot.

“Okay, off to bed then,” Jared said.

“What about Jensen?” Matilda asked.

“He can’t sleep like that,” Natalie said with a frown. They both looked so serious in their Tinker Bell pajamas looking down at the babysitter. Jared almost laughed.

“I’ll help him onto the sofa,” he said. “Okay?”

They nodded. “Okay,” Natalie said. They turned to leave, but Matilda looked back. “Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“You won’t tell Mom, will you?”

“Tell her what, Til?”

“That Jensen fell asleep like that? I don’t want him to get into trouble.”

“No, I won’t tell,” he said.

She smiled. “Night, Jaybird.”

Jared grinned. “Good night, Tillywinks.” He watched the girls climb the stairs and squatted down beside Jensen. He shook the omega’s shoulder. “Jensen, hey, Jensen!” he said.

There wasn’t so much as twitch of movement or flicker of consciousness. He wondered if the omega could be on drugs; although, he remembered Jensen’s mom saying once that Jensen had slept through a thunderstorm that had blown an old oak tree onto the roof of their house. Maybe he had some kind of sleep disorder.

Jared’s hand strayed across the broad back his sisters had been using for a table. Just a thin t-shirt separated him from warm skin and the rise and fall of muscle and bone. Jensen wasn’t small. He was decidedly large for an omega, and being four years older than Jared, probably had a few pounds on him. Still, Jared had figured that being an alpha, even a young one, he should be able to move the omega.

It wasn’t easy getting Jensen up off the ottoman just so he could lift him and struggle the couple of feet to the sofa. The omega was a dead weight in his arm – solid and warm and smelling of musk and spice – and they both went down on the sofa in a pile of limbs. Jared sat there panting, dragging in the rich scent of omega, with one of Jensen’s thighs snug between his own.

Jared had to get out of there. He wriggled free of Jensen’s body and ran up the stairs. He had his jeans open and was shoving them and his boxers down his legs before he got to his bed. He fell to his back, both hands wrapped around his cock, and his knot already swelling. He whined as his hips rolled, heels planted in the sheets. His cock was fever hot in his fists, and his knot grew so fast it ached. He dragged in harsh breathes, but he couldn’t get the smell of the omega out of his head. He pressed his head back in the pillows, and his thighs trembled. His balls were heavy as stones as they bounced with every thrust of his hips. His cock, drenched in precome, was sliding through the tight grip of his fingers. He tightened his grasp on the knot, and came with a surprised yelp that caught in his throat.

His toes curled and his body went rigid for a moment before he began to shake. He bit his lip to hold back moans as his hand rhythmically squeezed the knot, pumping jet after jet of come onto his chest as high as his chin. The other hand slowly stroked up the shaft. He trembled and almost sobbed at the intensity of the sensations that gripped him.

He’d done a lot of jacking off the past couple of years, but he’d never experienced anything like that. His father and teachers had warned him away from omegas. There were a lot of stereotypes about them. They were slutty, clinging, petty, baby machines, obsessed with domestic issues, unskilled and naïve. Modern men needed partners who were their social and economic equals. Current thinking was that the civilized world had left omegas behind. Many omegas went into sex work or became surrogate birth mothers for alpha-beta couples. A few even went overseas to find alphas in cultures that still valued omegas.

Jared was pretty sure as he lay there covered in his own come that there were things that no one had told him about omegas or maybe it was just Jensen. He’d never reacted like that to their omega neighbor across the street or to his Sunday school teacher. Jared had decided that night that he’d best stay away from Jensen.

That decision was forgotten as he a stepped into the living room and caught a whiff of Jensen’s rich scent. Jared knew he should go upstairs, jack off in the shower, and go to bed, but he found himself walking to the sofa. He’d just turn off the lamp on the table beside the sofa – not that it would disturb Jensen. He knew better. The light wasn’t bothering the omega as it poured down on his pretty face, casting the shadows of thick lashes onto freckled cheeks, and highlighting the curves of his lush lips.

Jared bent closer to the turn the lamp off, but froze there with that enticing fragrance curling into his lungs. Just a little more and he could go upstairs and have the most mind-blowing beat-off session of his life. He knelt beside the couch and leaned in, breathing deeply. Jensen’s left arm was curled beneath his head, and his right arm had dropped back at his side pulling his t-shirt tight across his chest. Like most young, unmated omegas, his breasts were small, but his nipples showed prominently through the thin cotton. Jared’s mouth went dry.

He glanced up at Jensen face, his lips barely parted, relaxed in sleep before looking back at the soft swell of Jensen’s right breast and the hard nub poking through the fabric. He licked his lips and placed his hand over the small mound. His thumb brushed back and forth, and his jeans were strangling his cock. He had to see. Just see. With both hands he carefully pulled the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt up, but it was caught beneath him. Jared yanked at it, glancing up at Jensen’s face, which remained slack. Finally, he pulled it loose enough to expose the creamy skin of his abdomen – flat and spattered with golden freckles. He dragged it higher and higher still, up over the rise of a breast to expose the dusky nipple.

“Fuck!” It was little more than an exhalation, and he barely hesitated before leaning in and sucking it between his lips. He braced himself on the edge of the sofa with one hand while the other cupped the curve of the breast he suckled on. For a moment, there wasn’t a thought in his head, and then he imagined those breasts full and heavy with milk that would flow sweet and thick on his tongue. He groaned and pulled the shirt up to expose the other breast so he could suckle on it while he kneaded the first.

Jensen’s skin was soft and warm and fragrant. No beta, not Becca White or Kayla North or any of the others, had ever been so enticing. Jared was struck by a memory then of a summer day. He’d been playing ball by himself in the side yard when Jensen had come out of his house. He was thirteen to Jared’s nine. He was taller than Jared and different. Jared noticed him in a way he hadn’t before. Jensen was still freckled and sandy haired, but there was something else. He was wearing a thin tank top, and Jared could see the shadows of his nipples and the slight swell of them through it. The old faded cut-offs Jensen wore hugged the curve of his ass. He was barefoot, and there was a scrape on his left knee. He was all boy but something else too, something ripe and desirable.

Jensen was peeling the wrapper back from a cherry Popsicle, a double one with two sticks. He looked up then with a smile. “Hey, Jared, you playin’ alone?”

Without thinking about it, Jared dropped his ball and walked toward Jensen who broke the Popsicles apart and held one out. “You want one?”

What Jared wanted was to shove Jensen down in the soft, green grass, wriggle between his thighs and claim him, to thrust into Jensen until he was a moaning, sweaty needy thing, and his, his, his. He’d looked away from those big, green eyes as a blush crept into his cheeks and mumbled, “Sure.”

He hadn’t understood what he wanted then, but he could have Jensen now. Right here. No. But he could look, he could see, and touch and smell. He leaned back letting his gaze trail from Jensen’s relaxed face to the t-shirt rucked up over his breasts, down over his flat, freckled belly to the waist of his sweat pants. He wasn’t stupid. Told himself he wasn’t stupid. If he looked, touched, smelled – he wouldn’t stop. He’d take. In his mind, he saw that thirteen-year-old Jensen in the grass and his nine-year-old self between the omegas legs, and then two years later, Jensen bent over his dad’s soapy car in the driveway, then a year after that on the front hall carpet after babysitting – as though any of it had happened. It hadn’t. He’d never touched Jensen. Never.

And now, he tugged at the waistband of Jensen’s sweats, lifted his hips to pull the fabric out from under his buttocks exposing the sparse thatch at his groin and then his small, soft cock. It looked sweet lying there in the crease of his thigh. Although little more than half the length of Jared’s, it was large for an omega. The testicles of omegas were vestigial. They produced no sperm or hormones. Jensen’s balls were small and tight up against the base of his cock. Jared wanted to press his face right in there nuzzle and inhale, lick and explore farther. He wanted every inch of Jensen.

He drew Jensen’s right leg from the sweat pants and bent the knee up against the back of the couch. He let the other foot drop to the floor with the sweat pants still bunched around the ankle. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen spread naked on the couch. His right arm was now pushed up over his head, and his left arm hung off the edge with his fingertips nearly brushing the floor.

Jared’s cock throbbed against the seam of his jeans. He popped the button and lowered the zipper. He could jack off, cover Jensen in his come, and then clean him up. No one had to know. With relief, he pulled his aching cock from his fly and fisted it, smearing precome down the length. His hips jerked forward in response. Jensen was so pretty, so fucking pretty, with his long lashes and full lips hanging half open. Jared rose up and braced his hand on the back of the sofa as he rubbed the slick tip of his cock over Jensen’s lips and then between them. He hissed at the drag of teeth on the sensitive skin, but tension pooled tighter in his groin as the head slid over Jensen’s tongue again and again. He pushed deeper into the soft, wet cave of Jensen’s mouth. He restrained the urge to fuck into the omega’s throat.

He pulled out. He didn’t want to come that way, and he had to see. He had to know if Jensen was a virgin. He’d seen the videos in health class. You couldn’t tell by looking with a beta, but an omega’s hole changed after it had been knotted. He couldn’t imagine that Jensen had made it to eighteen without being knotted. He was too pretty, too enticing, too easy.

He lifted Jensen’s left leg and pushed the knee up to open his legs farther. His ass lifted slightly off the cushions, and Jared could see it – the small, petal pink hole, and tightly furled. Jared leaned down, seeking it out with his tongue, drawing in the scent. It was heady, earthy. Blood pounded in his ears as the tip of tongue teased at the wrinkled flesh. No one had done this before, and he wished Jensen were awake to feel it. He wanted to hear Jensen’s gasps and sighs, moans and whimpers.

He pressed inside. It was tight and hot, but with just a few wiggles, the muscle began to relax and he tasted the sweet, salty slick begin to flow. He was the one who whimpered at the thought of Jensen’s body readying itself to be fucked and knotted. He pushed deeper inside, licking and curling his tongue against the silky walls. Jared’s hips were making little abortive thrusts and his cock was drooling precome. He realized that he was probably getting it all over his mom’s sofa, and he grabbed the afghan off the back and covered the seat cushion without losing contact with Jensen’s sweet hole.

He had his tongue and finger as deep as he could get them when Jensen shifted and opened himself farther. He wasn’t awake, but his head was tipped back, and he panted softly. Jared didn’t deliberate when he rose and lifted Jensen’s ass to get his knees under him. He pressed the head of his cock against the wet, relaxed opening, but the tip was a lot bigger than his tongue and finger. It met resistance, and a frown pulled at Jensen’s brows even in sleep. Jared pushed forward, and when the head popped inside, Jensen winced, but Jared didn’t stop. He continued the slide deep, deep, deep, his breath frozen in his chest.

When he was fully engulfed, he paused and drew in a long shuddering breath. He had the urge to pound into the crushing heat surrounding him, but battled it. He didn’t want to hurt Jensen, and he wanted this last. He wanted to enjoy every sweet moment. He turned his head and nuzzled against Jensen’s neck, licked a stripe up the soft, salty skin below his ear. There was a warm, almost nutmeg scent here. Every spot on Jensen smelled different and all of them delicious.

He eased his cock out just a little before settling back in again and again. He continued the slow, shallow rutting and fought the urge to speed up or thrust harder. The pace just increased his need and the tension growing inside him. He knew he shouldn’t knot Jensen, but the depth of his thrusts was one thing he couldn’t seem to fight. His hips pushed as deep as he could get every time, and he began to imagine Jensen’s flat belly beginning to ripen, swell, grow round and big.

He almost didn’t hear it as Jensen began to making small, quiet grunts each time the knot popped in or out. Jensen shuddered in his sleep as the knot caught and his muscles clenched around it. Jared nearly passed out with the tension snapped and rushed through him like an electrical current. His vision went white and then black. His body shook and trembled as it arched against Jensen whose channel was pulsing around the knot, milking streams of come from him.

He went limp on top of Jensen. He felt wrung out by his orgasm, and yet pleasure continued to buzz through him as small contractions of Jensen’s muscles gripped him. His body occasionally twitched in response as another small spurt of come was released. He buried his face in the curve of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen started to snore softly beneath him before the knot deflated enough to slip free.

When Jared rose, he realized that his belly and Jensen’s were wet with Jensen’s release. He’d come in his sleep from his soft, little cock. Something about that made Jared’s chest hurt. He wiped Jensen’s stomach and crack with a wad of tissues from the box on the coffee table and tossed the afghan to the floor. With shaking hands, he put Jensen’s sweat pants back on him and settled him on his side. He stood there for a moment looking down at Jensen. The memory of a laughing boy with cherry-red lips flashed through his mind, and he wanted to gather Jensen up and … he ran his fingers back through is hair before turning away.

He picked up the afghan and left the room on wobbly legs. He had to grip the bannister to keep from going to his knees on the way upstairs. He stuffed the afghan into the bathroom hamper and washed his cock in the sink. It was incredibly sensitive, and the last swell of the knot was like an accusation.

He met his own gaze in the mirror and bit down on his lip. Tears welled in his eyes because it hurt.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after violating Jensen, Jared is confronted by the omega.

  
Jared pushed the keyboard away and laid his head on his arms. His American government paper was due on Monday, and he’d only written two paragraphs. He couldn’t concentrate, hadn’t been able to for weeks.

At first he’d jumped at every knock on the door and blare of the Kenny Chesney ringtone from his mom’s phone. He felt guilty, and he felt stupid. He knew he should confess and apologize to Jensen. There was no way Jensen couldn’t know that he’d been knotted and the possibilities of who’d done it were pretty damned slim. Jared knew he should come clean, but every day he put it off, the harder it got.

He’d only had a couple glimpses of Jensen since that night. Not that he saw Jensen often, just when he babysat, and Jared’s parents hadn’t gone out much lately. Jared counted back in his head. Five, almost six, weeks. If Jensen were pregnant he’d know by then. He’d confront Jared, wouldn’t he?

Jared jumped when a sharp rap of knuckles sounded on his door. His mom, Nora, opened it and leaned in.

“Your dad and I are going out tonight, and you’ll need to watch the girls,” she said.

“But I have to work on this paper,” he protested.

“You have all weekend,” she said.

“This is important,” Jared said. “Half my grade. Can’t you get a sitter?”

“No, I called Jensen, and he said he’s busy.” She frowned. “Can’t imagine doing what. Maybe he’s finally found someone up to his exacting standards.” She waggled her brows. “So, anyway, you’re it. I’ll tell the girls to leave you be after dinner, but that’s the best I can do.” She swung the door shut behind her, and Jared dropped his head back to the desk with a groan.

Nat and Tilly were unusually well behaved. Nora had left meatloaf in the oven, and Jared made shells and cheese from a box. They helped him load the dishwasher, and he left them watching princess movies while he went to work on his paper. He managed to get four decent pages done before his mind went to white noise, and he decided to turn in. He found the girls asleep on the couch and carried them each to their beds where he tucked them in with a kiss to their foreheads. He checked to make sure the doors were locked before heading to bed.  
He tossed and turned for awhile. Despite being sick about what he’d done, memories of it never failed to make him hard and needy. He eventually pulled his boxers down and fisted his cock. Thoughts of Jensen’s body, how hot and tight he was, got Jared off in no time. He caught his release in a wad of tissues, filled with self-loathing and completely unsatisfied.

 

Jared was dragged from sleep struggling for breath. There was a weight crushing the air from his lungs. There was something in the dream, some creature sitting on him, leaning down to …

He looked up into green eyes hovering above him. Jensen was sitting on his chest pinning his arms down. Jensen was gorgeous and naked and angry. Jared wriggled, but Jensen was heavy and strong.

“Jensen, what are you …” Even with apprehension flooding him, Jared was overwhelmed by Jensen’s scent. His cock started to plump.

“You think I don’t know what you did to me?” Jensen’s voice was the growl of mad dog with an edge like steel. “I woke up with my ass aching, dripping come, and I smelled of you.”

“I …”

Jensen cut him off. “All that time, I’d waited for you to grow up. You think there weren’t other alphas who wanted me? But you were young, and like a good omega, I waited for you to make a move.”

Jared wanted to plead for forgiveness, but it was hard to even think with Jensen’s body covering him. “Jen …”

“Shut up,” Jensen hissed. He gripped Jared’s wrists hard enough to bruise. “Shut the fuck up. I was unconscious, you fucking coward. You knotted me in my sleep. You took that from me, our first time, you stole that from us, you asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared blurted.

“Sorry? You’re fucking sorry?” He leaned up and the light from the desk lamp outlined the left side of his body – muscular arm, small breast, flat belly.

“You aren’t pregnant,” Jared said. It would show, wouldn’t it? He wasn’t sure.

“Is that what you wanted?” Jensen demanded. “Were you trying to knock me up?”

“No, no, I was worried,” Jared said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I lost my head.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare …”

“It’s not an excuse.” Jared’s eyes stung. “It isn’t. There’s no excuse. I should have come clean. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice was light, and he crawled forward and put his knees on Jared’s arms. “You want to apologize? Suck my dick.” Jensen’s hard cock swayed above his mouth.

Jared didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t such an ugly rejection of his apology.  He wriggled some more. “No!” he said.

“What’s the matter, little man? Afraid of a hard omega clit?”

“Stop it!” His eyes burned, and he struggled. Anger burst hot and caustic in his chest.

“Oh, I get it,” Jensen taunted. “I see why you like your lovers unconscious. How many others have you …”

“It’s not like that!” Jared yelled.

“Liar!”

With a burst of movement, Jared unseated Jensen and tipped him over. Jared had a brief picture of Jensen bouncing on the edge of the mattress and then off the bed. There was silence.

“Jensen?” Jared sat up. “Jensen, are you okay?”

Jensen rolled to his hands and knees on the carpet and glared at Jared. “Is that the best you can do?” His lip curled into a sneer.

“What?” He thought his dad must be right about omegas.

“Is _that_ all you’ve got?”

Jared was so angry and confused, he didn’t know whether to cry or scream. “What do you want from me?!” he shouted.

“Quit being a little bitch, and _make_ a _move_.” Jensen dropped his chin, glaring up at Jared in challenge.

Jared launched himself from the bed with something like a roar. He caught Jensen with his shoulder and bowled him over onto his back. Jensen shoved and kicked at Jared with rage in his eyes.

“Give up!” Jensen spit like a snake. “Coward!”

“Stop calling me that!” Jared managed to get a hold of Jensen’s right wrist and pin it down, but Jensen twisted beneath him and nearly kneed him in the groin. “Stop it!”

“Truth hurts, huh?” Jensen gasped. “Get off me!”

“Thought this is what you wanted,” Jared said. He managed to get his knees between Jensen’s legs, but they were still grappling one handed.

“You gotta work for it, asshole.” Jensen elbowed Jared in the ribs. “I’m not going to lie here like a blow up doll.”

“That’s not what … Ow!” Jared responded to a heel jammed into his thigh. He managed to immobilize Jensen’s left arm with his elbow. It was going to bruise. They’d both have bruises. Jensen was flushed, and sweat beaded on his brow. His eyes were bright with anger and arousal. He bucked beneath Jared, and his hard on rubbed up the underside of Jared’s dick. Nose to nose, they stared at each other a moment. Breath heaved in their chests.

“You can’t do this halfway,” Jensen whispered. “You took something from me, and you have to make good. Now or never.”

For a split second, Jared panicked and came close to shoving himself away from the omega beneath him, but Jensen’s scent engulfed him. No, this was his, and Jensen lay there, open to him. He’d quit fighting. Jared let go of Jensen’s arm and reached between them to grasp his cock. Jensen raised his legs, wrapped them around Jared’s skinny hips and pulled him forward and into the clutching heat of Jensen’s body.

“Oh God,” Jared moaned as Jensen raised his hips to impaled himself on Jared’s cock. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, yeah, do that,” Jensen said. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Jared let go this time. He pounded into Jensen with complete abandon. Jensen was with him and wanted this. Jared sank deep inside. Jensen’s hips came off the floor with each thrust, and Jared had to hold on to keep Jensen from sliding across the floor. Jared couldn’t take his eyes off Jensen’s face as the omega’s orgasm rose in him – cheeks high with color and barely a sliver of green in his eyes.

Jensen’s thighs were like a vice around him, and his blunt nails left scrapes along Jared’s arms and ribs. As the knot swelled, Jensen began to moan with each thrust. Jared’s arms were trembling with exertion, and he could feel his climax building. His balls were heavy and pulling up. When the knot caught, Jensen cried out and arched off the floor. Pale jets of fluid painted Jensen’s skin. A cry caught in his throat, and he was left gasping between plump lips.

Jared’s vision whited out as waves of pleasure crashed over him. He grunted and nearly collapsed onto Jensen, but he managed to get his elbows under him. This was everything he’d missed the first time – the pretty noises Jensen made in his ear, the sweat slick skin of Jensen’s arms and legs wrapped around him, and both of them aware and wanting.

“You’re not done yet,” Jensen said.

 _No,_ Jared wanted to say, _I’ll be coming for awhile._

But Jensen turned his head and bared his throat.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jared said.

“Too late,” Jensen said. “You owe me this.”

Jared looked him in the eye and shook his head. “That’s not why I’m doing it.” He pressed his lips to Jensen’s skin for a moment and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Then he bit down. Jensen tensed beneath him. His muscles clenched around Jared’s knot, which twitched and pumped out more seed. Jared’s mouth was filled with the warm, coppery taste of blood, and he licked over the wound.

“Mine,” he said.

Jared rose to his elbows again and licked at his blood sticky lips. Jensen smiled at Jared who had feared that would never happen again.

“Can I kiss you?” Jared asked.

“Yeah.”

Jared leaned in and their mouths met in their first real kiss. Jensen licked the rest of his blood from Jared’s lips. It was traditional after all, and then they spent long moments exploring one another’s mouths, and Jared’s seed continued to pulse into Jensen’s channel. Jared couldn’t help thinking again of Jensen’s belly becoming ripe and round, his breasts heavy with milk. He groaned and shuddered as his balls pulled up again.

Jensen chuckled and hummed. “What are you thinking about?”

Jared hid his face and shook his head. “Not the time for talk.”

“Oh, okay,” Jensen murmured. “You can tell me later.”

Jared rolled his hips, rutting against Jensen, moving the knot inside him until Jensen’s cock was hard again and he was gasping and moaning. This, Jared had denied them the last time. He watched Jensen’s lashes flutter and cheeks flush as he came again. He trembled under Jared, and his heels dug into Jared’s back.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jared smiled. “I’m sorry you missed the first time.”

By the time his knot deflated and slipped free, the come and sweat was cooling on their skin. Jared rolled off Jensen and leaned back against the bed. Jensen lay there with one knee bent and his fingertips trailing over his belly. He looked content and smug as a cat.

A cold ball of apprehension coiled in Jared’s gut.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jensen said.

Jared huffed. “I’m fourteen.”

Jensen regarded him with hooded eyes. “I know,” he said. “I was going to wait, but you set this in motion. I’m sorry I had to goad you into mating, but it’ll work out.”

“But I’m still in high school,” Jared protested, “and I need to be able to take care of you.”

“Yes, and …” Jensen pressed his hand over his perfectly flat belly.

“But … you said, you weren’t.”

“I lied.” Jensen sat up and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed his jeans from where they hung over Jared’s chair and pulled them on. “I needed a mating mark or I’d just be a whore.”

“What? And you made me fight you and fuck you like that? What if … are you okay? Did I hurt you or …”

“Or what, Jared? The baby? If you cared, you’d have checked on me weeks ago.” Jensen pulled his t-shirt on.

“Wait!” Jared stood. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Jensen said as he shoved his feet into his sneakers. “Tomorrow, I’ll go to social services and tell them I was raped and the guy who mated me can’t take care of me. They’ll find me an apartment and give me food stamps.”

Jared felt as though a fist was squeezing his heart. “But, Jen …”

The look Jensen gave him stopped the words in his throat. “Thanks for doing the right thing, Jared.” He opened the door.

“No, Jensen, wait, please.”

“Don’t worry,” Jensen said with a pitying look. “I won’t rat you out.” The door shut quietly behind him.

 


	3. Giving In/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared works to make things up to Jensen.

  
“Mom.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Jared sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. He picked up a spoonful and let it drop back into the bowl. “When an alpha and omega mate, it’s supposed to be for life, right?”

“It _is_ for life, Jared,” she said. She rung out the dishrag and hung it over the tap before turning around to face him. “I know your father has talked to you about omegas. Why the interest?”

“But what if, I don’t know, what if something happens that the alpha and omega get separated or something goes wrong?”

His mother sat down across the table. “Well, first, it would be illegal for either one to marry or mate another,” she said. “But even if it weren’t, it wouldn’t work out.”

Jared looked up from his cereal. “Why?”

She frowned. “I know you’ve heard all this in health class, if not elsewhere,” she said. “It’s biological. It’s what draws them together in the first place. Once mated, no one else can satisfy them and being apart makes them miserable.”

“Always?”

She pursed her lips a moment in thought. “Well, there are those alphas who mate and abandon omegas, ruin them, but I’d say those alphas are pretty miserable in the end. There’s something pathologically wrong with them, but ordinarily, an alpha-omega mating is for life.”

Jared looked at the bloated bits of cereal floating in milk, and he nodded. A slender hand with lavender nails covered his hand.

“Why are you asking me these things, honey?”

He looked up into concerned eyes, and his own went blurry with tears. “Mom.” His throat was tight, and his lip trembled. “Jensen’s pregnant.”

“Oh,” she gasped. “Oh God, Jared, what have you done?”

~~~

Jared climbed the concrete steps to the second floor apartment and opened the aluminum storm door. He knocked on the bright blue door with the number 2A on it and waited. He looked out over the neat backyard next door with its swing set and red dog house. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood, and that was a relief.

There was no answer or movement inside. He settled the paper grocery sack in his arm better and knocked again. After waiting a moment, he concluded that Jensen wasn’t home. He let the storm door swing shut and sat down on the step to wait with the sack beside him.

It had taken him two weeks to track Jensen down. No one at social services would give him any information, of course, and Jensen’s father threatened violence when Jared went to their house. Finally, Nora got the information out of Jensen’s mother. Jensen had gotten an apartment not far away, but closer to downtown. Jared got the address, packed up the paper sack, and took a bus down there. He stopped at a market a block from Jensen’s and picked up one last item.

He didn’t wait long on the steps before he saw the familiar tawny hair and broad shoulders coming up the stairs below him. Jensen looked up in surprise.

He paused. “Jared.”

“Hey, Jen.”

Jensen stood a few steps down and squinted up at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um, brought you some things.” Jared rose and picked up the paper sack. Jensen sucked his lips between his teeth as though debating. He climbed the rest of the way up, and Jared held the storm door open while Jensen got his keys out.

Jensen wore jeans and a t-shirt. He’d gotten rounder and softer in the couple of weeks since Jared had seen him. Anyone who didn’t know him might not notice it for what it was, but Jared saw that his breasts were fuller and his belly was no longer flat.

Jensen let them into a kitchen with pale yellow walls and a yellow Formica and chrome table. Matching chrome chairs with bright blue vinyl cushions surrounded it. Jared set the sack on the table.

“So what’s in the bag?” Jensen asked.

“Oh.” Jared started pulling things out. “I didn’t know what you needed, so … I was just guessing. This is peppermint tea. It’s really good for nausea.”

Jensen took the box of tea and set it aside. “That would have been good a month ago.”

Jared nodded and took a jar of skin cream from the bag.

“Spoiled Mama?” Jensen asked as he read the label.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be good for the skin on your stomach and …” He gestured in front of his chest.

“Boobs, right,” Jensen said. “Stretch marks aren’t sexy.”

“It’s organic,” Jared said.

“Great.”

“And mom said that her legs hurt a lot when she was pregnant, so I got you some slippers that are really cushy inside,” he said.

Jensen’s lips finally twitched into a brief smile when Jared handed him the dark blue mules. “That it then?”

“No,” Jared said as he reached into the bag. “I thought about getting ice cream and pickles as a joke ‘cause you know …” He shrugged. “But then I know you like these.” He offered Jensen the box of cherry Popsicles. “You should probably put them in the freezer right away.”

Jensen stared at the box in his hand, and Jared took the opportunity to launch into the speech he’d been going over in his head for days.

“Look, Jensen, I know that what I did to you was horrible, unforgiveable maybe,” Jared said. “And I know I’m really young, and I can’t support you, financially, not yet, but you’re my mate, and I want to help you and our baby. You don’t have to let me touch you, but you can let me help. You must want that, don’t you?”

Jensen didn’t look up from the box of melting ice pops. “You should go.”

“Jensen, come on.”

Jensen looked up then. “I’m giving the baby up for adoption, Jared.”

“No.” His voice shook. “You don’t mean it.”

“I do.”

“Why? If you’re still angry …”

“I’m not angry,” Jensen said, but he looked kind of angry and sad. “We’re not ready to be parents, Jared.”

“We can get counseling. I’ll take parenting classes,” Jared gushed. “I already talked to the counselor at school. If I work hard and take summer classes, I can graduate a year early.”

“That’s great.” Jensen’s smile was dim. “But it’s still a year away, and then you’ll have college.”

“I don’t have to go to college.”

“You shouldn’t miss out on high school or going to college because of one mistake,” Jensen said. “You should get to go to prom and frat parties and all that shit.”

“Mistake?” Jared ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you think that any of that stuff – prom or frat parties or any of it – is more important than _you_ or, or a baby, our baby? Do you? Because you and me, Jen …” He realized he was crying, and he felt stupid, but he couldn’t stop. “If you give up the baby that will always be between us … because I …”

Jensen turned away and shoved the Popsicles into the freezer. “Go home, Jared. Let it go.”

“I can’t just let it go,” Jared said.

Jensen leaned back against the refrigerator with his arms folded over his chest. He looked tired and hollow. “Thanks for the tea and slippers.”

Jared sniffed. “Even if you give the baby up, you’ll need help till then, right?”

“I’ll let you know.”

Jared nodded and managed a choked, “Okay,” before fumbling with the door lock and out onto the stoop. The storm door slammed at his back. He groped his way down the stairs, his eyes blurred with tears, and started down the sidewalk. He scrubbed at his eyes and sniffed, trying to swallow the disappointment and self-recriminations, but he made it as far as a nearby park before sitting down at the foot of an oak tree and sobbed.

~~~

“I’m stupid,” Jared said. He sat at the kitchen table tearing a paper napkin into tiny pieces.

“You aren’t stupid, honey,” Nora said patiently. She dried her hands on a dishtowel and sat down.

“No, I am. I must be.” He slumped in his chair.

“You are,” his dad, Chuck, said. He took a sip of coffee.

“Charles!” Nora scolded.

“Omegas make alphas stupid,” Chuck said. “It’s a fact of life. That’s why I told you …”

“Charles!” Nora repeated. “It’s a little late for that. Jared knows better than you at this point.”

“I’m just saying that omegas make alphas think with their dicks.”

“It’s not that, not now,” Jared said. “I screwed up, and Jensen is trying to be practical, but I can’t let him give the baby up. That’s ours.”

“We could talk to an attorney,” Chuck said, “prove paternity, and ask for custody when it’s born.”

“No,” Jared said. “No, I can’t do that, not now, not after … It’s gotta be his decision.”

Nora sighed. “I hate to agree with your father, but if Jensen is giving the baby up for adoption, what difference does it make to him who gets the baby – you or strangers?”

“I don’t want just the baby,” Jared said with a sigh. “I want them both.”

“Of course you do,” Charles said. He reached over and squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “That’s your family, son. Your responsibility. I’m glad you recognize that.”

Jared hung his head. “I love him.” A tear spilled over and ran down his cheek.

“Right,” Chuck said and stood. “I’ve got … to clean out the garage.” He went out the kitchen door without another glance.

“He means well,” Nora said.

Jared sniffled.

“Would you like another Coke, sweetheart?”

~~~

Jared stared out the library window. The late spring day was gray and the wind shook the bare branches of the trees. Jared tapped his pencil on his notebook and sighed.

It had been two months since he was at Jensen’s apartment. Jensen had made it clear that he’d let Jared know if he wanted to see him. Hadn’t he? Jared was pretty sure of it. He wanted to give Jensen space, but he didn’t want Jensen to think that he was just getting on with his life without him because he wasn’t. He thought about him all the time and worried. He worried about him falling on the stairs and he worried about him walking home from the store alone. He worried about the apartment catching on fire and Jensen not waking up when the smoke alarm went off. He thought of a dozen scenarios that kept him awake at night. If only he’d thought about Jensen the night he’d gone home drunk. He was aware of the irony.

He did more than worry and fret though. He worked his ass off at school. He was studying alpha-omega relationships online, and he’d managed to convince the Home Ec teacher to let him sit in on her family planning and child development class. He was even writing a paper about the children’s cognitive development in the first four years of life.

So, once a week he sent Jensen an email telling him what he was up to, how he was working to get good grades and graduate early, about his research and preparation for the baby in case Jensen changed his mind, how he hoped Jensen would. He assured Jensen that he’d respect whatever decision he made, and that he was there if Jensen needed anything. He didn’t say he loved him, although he did, because those were just words.

Jensen never answered the emails. Jared had hoped he would. He was crushed at first that he didn’t, but he’d come to realize that he couldn’t expect a reward. It wasn’t for him. Not really. It was for Jensen and the baby.

Jared started when Chad yanked the chair across the table out and flopped down in it. “Hey, Jarebear, how’s it going?”

“Shhhhhh.” A girl at the end of the table glared at them.

Chad rolled his eyes. “Sheesh, what’s she think this is a library?”

“You think?” Jared mumbled. He shut his laptop and stuffed it into his backpack along with his notebook.

“What’s up with you, Jarebear?”

Jared stood, slipped on his jacket, and hefted his pack. “Stop calling me that, Chad.”

Chad got up and followed him. “Okay, okay, Mr. Serious.”

They went down the steps to the lobby.

“I’m just wondering what’s up with you, dude?” Chad fell in step beside him as they headed for the front door. “I mean, you’ve always been kind of a bookworm, but don’t you think you’ve taken it to the extreme? You never go out anymore, and what’s with sitting in on home ec?”

“I’m preparing for the future,” Jared said. He pushed the front door open with Chad at his heels.

“Dude, you’re barely fifteen,” Chad said. “Aren’t you kind of jumping the gun?”

“Yeah, I’m fifteen now, almost a Junior, one of us is growing up.”

A chilly wind slapped Jared in the face and blew his hair into his eyes. He swept it back from his forehead with a brush of his hand and started down the front steps. That’s when he noticed the figure leaning against a sycamore tree at the edge of the lawn. He knew those broad shoulders and the brush of dirty blonde hair, even if the baby bump was new. Jared came to a halt.

Chad stopped too but prattled on. “I mean, I don’t get it, what’s changed, man? There’s beer to drink and tail to chase? Why the rush to be a responsible grownup?”

“Because of him.” Jared tipped his head toward Jensen.

Chad gaped. “Jensen? Dude … you, did you do that?”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “I gotta go.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Chad called out, but Jared didn’t acknowledge him.

Jensen stood still as Jared walked toward him. He kept his hands jammed in the pockets of the navy hoodie stretched around his belly. He wore matching sweat pants and red sneakers. He didn’t smile, but he wasn’t scowling either. Jared counted that as a win.

He’d always heard that expecting mothers glowed. Jensen didn’t glow. His skin was clear, and his eyes were bright. He was as beautiful as ever, but he seemed diminished. It made Jared’s chest ache. Jensen was close enough to touch, and Jared didn’t dare.

“Could we go for a walk?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jared said, and he followed when Jensen pushed himself away from the tree and crossed the street to the park. Jared walked shoulder to shoulder with Jensen, but he wanted nothing more than to turn and hug him. “How’d you know where to find me?”

“You’re predictable.”

“Oh, right,” Jared said. It was true that going to the library after school wasn’t new.

“So, how are your classes going?” Jensen asked.

“Good, fine,” Jared said. “How, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, I’m over the morning sickness,” Jensen said. “Thanks for the tea.”

“You’re welcome,” Jared said. The wind kicked up dead leaves from the previous fall and sent them scuttling across the park. Jared eyed Jensen’s hoodie. “Are you warm enough? Do you want my jacket?”

Jensen’s lip twitched and he side-eyed Jared. “I’m not sick, Jared. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh yeah, I know,” he said. “I just wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m hot all the time,” Jensen said. “Hormones, I guess.”

“Oh,” Jared said. They walked in silence a few moments. “Did, um, did you get my emails?”

“Yeah, I guess I should have answered,” Jensen said.

“No, that’s okay,” Jared said. “I just …” He stopped and stared down at the toes of his sneakers.

Jensen swung around to face him. “Just what?”

Jared took a deep breath. “I wanted you to know that despite what I did, I do care about you.”

Jensen bit his lip and looked off across the park. When his gaze came back to Jared, his eyes were shiny. “The thing is, Jared, I’m really scared.” His voice quavered. “I change my mind every day because I think no matter what I do, it’ll be the wrong decision.”

“Oh, Jen.” Jared took a step towards him.

“No, listen, if I give the baby up, you’ll never forgive me and I won’t forgive myself, but I don’t think I can raise it alone. I don’t want to,” he admitted. He sniffed and let out a shaky breath. “But you and me, we hurt each other, and I don’t know that we should bring a baby into this.”

Jared stood there speechless. He had no idea how to make things right with Jensen. He’d fucked things up too much, and all he could do was watch the wind ruffle Jensen’s hair and tears well in his green eyes. Jensen licked his lips, and Jared started to ask him if he liked the Popsicles he’d given him but what came out was, “I love you so much.”

Jensen raised his brows. “Yeah?”

“I’d give anything to take back what I did to you. I don’t blame you, if you can’t forgive me.”

Jensen drew a deep breath and looked off across the park again. “Yeah, well, I got my revenge, and I’m not too proud of it.”

“I don’t care about that,” Jared said.

Jensen peered at him. “No? I lied. I hurt you intentionally.”

“I know. I don’t blame you.”

“Jared.” Jensen looked angry.

“No, I mean it. I deserved it, and that doesn’t hurt as much as knowing what I did to you.”

“You don’t _know_ what you did to me,” Jensen said. “I thought we were friends. I trusted you, and you used me. You took advantage of me when I couldn’t defend myself.”

“I know that, oh God.” He turned and started to walk away.

“Jared. Jared! Where are you going?” Jensen called out.

Jared just shook his head and kept walking. He couldn’t do this. He felt like throwing up. He didn’t know where he was going, just away, like he could walk fast enough to stop the feeling welling up in his chest and suffocating him.

“Jared, hey!” Jensen grabbed his arm and spun him around. The anger was gone from Jensen’s face, replaced by concern. “What is it?”

It wasn’t that big of a deal really, but he hadn’t told anyone. He’d almost forgotten about it, but he’d been thinking about it a lot lately. “Okay, I … do you remember Micah Phelps that lived down the street?”

“Yeah, sure, they were only here for like a year.”

Jared nodded. “I was in fifth grade. Everyone thought he was really cool, and even though he was a year older, he let me hang out with him and his middle school friends.” Jared felt the nausea roll in his stomach again. “Well, he invited me to a sleep over, and I was …” He remembered being so excited that older kids like him. “We had sleeping bags and snacks and video games down in the basement, and his dad had a bottle of vodka down there. Micah poured some for us and put water in the bottle so his dad wouldn’t know any was missing. I didn’t like it, but you know, we all drank some … everyone was kind of drunk I guess, but they … started comparing dicks and stuff, you know, the way boys do or … well, like alphas do anyway, and I was younger, smaller … and they made fun of me and I started crying. They wouldn’t stop.” Jared finally took a breath. “Every day, I had to wait for the bus with them, and they … It doesn’t sound like much, but …”

“Oh Jared.” Jensen put his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “Oh.”

“I trusted them. I thought they were my friends. I know it isn’t the same, but I don’t blame you for hating me. I hate me.”

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “I don’t hate you. I don’t.”

“I just, I’m so sorry, Jen, and … I gotta go.” He tried to pull away, but Jensen held on.

“Jared, stop it,” he said. “Look at me.” Jensen’s jaw was set in that stubborn way he had, and he looked Jared in the eye. “We have a little over four months till the baby comes, and we’re going to spend time together, every day. We’ll see how things go, okay?”

“Yeah?” Jared felt hope bloom in his chest, but he shook his head in confusion. “But why?”

“Because we’re mates,” Jensen said. “And I tried to hate you, but I can’t.”

 


	4. Giving In 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared attempt to rebuild their friendship.

Jared watched the storefronts and gas stations pass the bus window. This was his new routine. Instead of going to the library after school, he took the bus to Jensen’s apartment. They’d make dinner. He’d do homework while Jensen read or messed around his laptop. Jared had discovered that Jensen was really good at math, and he’d help with Jared’s homework when he needed it. If there was time before the last bus, they’d watch TV for awhile. On the weekends, he helped Jensen grocery shop and clean the apartment.

He thought they were doing okay. Hard as it was to be so close to Jensen and not touch him, Jared was trying to respect Jensen’s boundaries and let him set the pace. It was hard to concentrate on his homework when he was more than mildly aroused whenever they were in the same room. He’d ride the bus home with Jensen’s scent clinging to him and rush to his room to beat off.

The bus came to a jerky stop with a whoosh of air brakes. Jared rose, hefted his backpack, and bounced down the steps to the sidewalk. It was a warm spring day and by the time he’d walked the block to Jensen’s apartment, the back of his neck was damp with perspiration, but he wasn’t conscious of the heat. He was thinking of the stack of nursing school pamphlets stuffed into his backpack.

“I’m thinking about going to nursing school,” he’d announced at dinner a few nights earlier.

Jensen had stopped with a spoonful of macaroni and cheese halfway to his plate. “Nursing?”

“Yeah, I can get an LPN in just a couple of years and get a decent job,” Jared said. “Then I could go on for higher degrees.”

“What makes you think you’d like nursing?” Jensen asked.

“Well, I’ve been doing all this research about pregnancy and medical conditions and stuff,” he said. “It’s really interesting. And I like helping you.”

Jensen smiled. “Helping me and helping a total stranger aren’t the same.” He took a bite of tuna cake.

“I know,” Jared said. “But I do like helping people. When anyone in my family gets the flu or something, I make sure they have all the stuff they need, you know, get them water and 7Up and make soup.” He shrugged. “I guess that makes me a weird alpha.”

“I think that makes you an individual instead of stereotype,” Jensen said. “But ...” He chewed thoughtfully. “It’s an important decision. You should do some research, maybe even talk to other alphas who have gone into nursing because there’s bound to be some resistance from doctors and other nurses, even patients.”

Jared felt a little deflated, but he nodded. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said.

“Jared, hey, I’m not trying to discourage you,” Jensen said. “I just want you to be sure that it’s right for you.”

So Jared had gone to the school counselor who was surprised that an alpha was considering nursing but actually cool about the idea. He gave Jared information about the nursing program at the community college and said he knew a nursing coordinator at the hospital. He’d promised to talk to her and see if she’d meet with Jared. He was happy with news and couldn’t wait to tell Jensen. He knocked on the door as a courtesy to let Jensen know he was there, but he let himself in with the key Jensen had given him.

“Hey, Jen! I’m here!” he called out. He dropped his backpack on the kitchen table and paused when there was no answer. It was so quiet that the tick of the kitchen clock was like the beat of a drum. Jensen probably went out. Except Jared was sure he wouldn’t, not when he was expecting Jared. He didn’t have a car and walking very far made his legs hurt.

Jared went to the living room doorway. Jensen was lying on his side on the sofa with an arm curled around the globe of his belly.

“Jen?” He waited, but there was no reaction. “Jensen?” he said a little louder. Still, there was no response. “He’s just sleeping,” Jared said under his breath, but there was a sick feeling in his gut. All the things he’d read about that could go wrong in pregnancy flooded his mind – preeclampsia, gestational diabetes or hypertension, placental abruption – it didn’t matter that Jensen had been feeling fine or his check ups had been good. Jared’s heart was pounding as he crossed the room and knelt beside the couch.

He hesitated before reaching out and shaking Jensen’s shoulder. He was like a rag doll. His head fell to the side at an awkward angle. “He’s okay, he’s okay, just asleep, that’s all,” Jared chanted under his breath. He remembered that first night and the way he’d moved Jensen around without ever waking him. “Just asleep.”

Jensen was warm to the touch, but Jared couldn’t see him breathing. Jared’s heart was in his throat as he leaned forward and pressed his ear to Jensen’s chest, and he heard the steady thump-thump against his ear. The relief was so strong it brought tears to his eyes.

Jensen shifted and raised a hand to cup the back of Jared’s head. “Jared?”

All the tension drained from him, and he felt weak and rested his head under Jensen’s chin. Jensen pressed his cheek to the crown of Jared’s head.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jared said. “It’s stupid. I couldn’t wake you, and ...” His throat closed around the words.

Jensen stroked his hair, and Jared relaxed a little more into the embrace. Jensen smelled so good, and he was solid and warm.

“You know how I sleep,” Jensen said.

“I know,” he said. “I worry about you all the time.”

“Jared.” There was amusement in Jensen’s voice that made anger flare in Jared’s chest.

“It isn’t funny.” He pulled away and sat back on his heels. “What if there was a fire and the smoke detector couldn’t wake you?”

Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise. “I wasn’t making light of it,” Jensen said.

“You were,” Jared said. “I heard it.”

“No,” Jensen said and reached out to him. “I wasn’t. It’s just ...”  
“What?”

“It’s sweet that you worry.”

“It isn’t though. Not to me.”

Jensen squeezed his hand. “Baby ...”

Jared yanked his hand away. “Don’t call me ‘baby.’ You could die, Jen, and not just you, you know?”

Jensen bowed his head and nodded. “I know. I’ve thought about it too.” He looked up. “But Jared, there’s not much to be done about it. There are times I have to be alone.”

“I know, but I could stay here at night,” he said and rushed on before Jensen could object. “I could sleep on the couch, but I’d be here in case.”

“Of a fire,” Jensen said.

“Yes, or if you got sick,” Jared said. “I should be here.”

Jensen smiled just a little. “Maybe so,” he said. “But you aren’t sleeping on the sofa.”

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. Jensen was right there, and the memory of his warm flesh and comforting touch was fresh. His scent filled Jared’s head. “Oh, but Jen ...” His mouth was dry and he swallowed again. “I couldn’t be in your bed and just sleep.”

Jensen smirked. “I know – at least, I hope not.”

“You do?”

Jensen’s hand caressed his stomach. “I know I’ve gotten kind of round ...”

“You’re gorgeous,” Jared said. “I knew you would be.”

Jensen raised his brows. “Oh?”

“I, I mean ...”

“You did mean to knock me up,” Jensen said, but there was no anger in it.

“No, I didn’t, but ... I thought about it,” Jared admitted. He looked down where he’d captured Jensen’s other hand between both of his. “I knew you’d be hot because you always are.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. It was beautiful, and Jared smiled even though he wasn’t sure if Jensen was laughing at him. When his laughter subsided, Jensen’s smile remained. “Wow,” he said. “You sure know how to flatter.”

“It’s not flattery,” Jared protested.

“No?”

Jared shook his head and laid his hand on Jensen’s belly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t before, but this was different. His cock was fat and hardening in his jeans. This wasn’t about feeling the baby kick. It was possessive and needy.

“You don’t know how much I want to see you,” he said.

“Yeah?” Jensen shifted, stretched invitingly.

“I’ve been trying not to push,” he said. He kept his hand where it was as he rose up on his knees.

“I know.” Jensen stroked his cheek. He tipped his head up, offering his mouth, and Jared let his eyes fall shut as their lips met. Jensen’s mouth was soft and sweet. He hummed in satisfaction, and Jared felt the sound right down to his toes. He opened his eyes as their lips parted, and Jensen was smiling at him.

“So,” Jared said.

“So help me up,” Jensen said. He lifted his arm, and Jared took it and drew him to his feet. “I have to piss,” Jensen said.

“Oh.”

Jensen put a hand to his lower back and arched his spine before starting toward the bathroom. “Why don’t you turn down the bed?” he called back over his shoulder.

“I ... right,” Jared said. He ran to the bedroom and whipped the comforter back so fast that it floated to the floor. He grabbed it up in his arms and stuffed into a side chair. He made himself slow down and turned the sheets and blankets back carefully.  He was bent over with his back to the door when he heard Jensen behind him.

“Hey,” Jensen said. “You’re still dressed.”

“I, yeah,” Jared said. He swiveled around and sat on the edge of the bed. Jensen was leaning against the door-jamb wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and underwear. Jared held his hand out to him.

Jensen shook his head. “You get naked first.”

Jared pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before rising and toeing his sneakers off. He bit his lip and didn’t look at Jensen. He was tall, but kind of scrawny, he thought. He popped the button on his jeans and shoved them down.

“Jared.”

“Yeah?” He looked up, and Jensen’s eyes were dark and hooded.

“Sit.” Jensen pointed at the bed, and Jared dropped onto the edge again. Jensen came to him and cradled Jared’s face in his hands.

“Beautiful boy,” he murmured. He tipped Jared’s head back and bent to kiss him. The kiss lingered, their tongues exploring while Jensen carded his fingers back through Jared’s hair and the other hand trailed over his shoulder and down his arm.

“I’ll grow up, Jen,” he promised. “I mean ...”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Jared, and take off your skivvies.”

Jared raised his hips enough to pull his shorts down and kicked them off. Jensen eyed his hard cock and gave him a wicked smile.

“Pretty sure you’ll grow into that,” he said. His voice was husky and low.

Jared’s cock oozed precome, and he grabbed Jensen’s hips and slid his hands up under the hem of the t-shirt. “Jen, can I ...”

Jensen nodded. “Yes, alpha, you can.”

Jared pushed the fabric up over the swell of Jensen’s belly. Other than the globe of his belly, Jensen hadn’t gained much weight. He wasn’t soft like Jared expected. Jared peered upward at Jensen. “You aren’t too thin?”

Jensen chuckled. “Thin? I look like I swallowed a basketball.”

Jared rubbed his thumbs over the ridge of Jensen’s hip bones.

“The doctor says I’m fine. It’s not like I’m watching my weight, Jared. The morning sickness set me back a little is all.”

“Yeah? Okay, good.” He kissed the mound. That was his baby in there, and this was his mate. It was overwhelming and exhilarating. His hands slipped around and cupped Jensen’s ass a moment, squeezed his firm cheeks. He planted another kiss just above Jensen’s navel, and his hands slipped back around to hold Jensen’s belly in his hands. He looked up at Jensen. “You’re sure you want to?”

Jensen nodded. “Don’t stop.”

Jared pushed the fabric upward exposing the lower curve of each breast. Jensen grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it off. Jensen’s scent surrounded him, and Jared breathed in deep. He cupped Jensen’s breasts. They weren’t large, but they were round now, full and heavy in his hands. Blood throbbed in his cock.

“Lie down with me,” he said, and Jensen did. Jared rolled toward him and kissed his plush lips, and Jensen reached between them and grasped Jared’s cock. It was wet with precome. Jared gasped. “Oh God!”

Jensen chuckled. “Like that?” He stroked up the shaft and twisted his thumb over the head.

“Yeah, yeah, but stop, oh ...” His hips bucked.

Jensen grinned. “Gonna come?”

“Don’t, not yet,” Jared begged.

Jensen let go, raised his hand to his mouth, and licked the precome from it. “You taste good,” he said.

Jared saw a snapshot in his mind of how he’d rubbed his cock over Jensen’s lips that night. He pushed the image away. He didn’t want this tainted with that. Jensen moaned, and Jared realized he was caressing Jensen’s breast, rolling the nipple between this thumb and finger. Jensen’s neck arched back, and his lips parted, the tip of his tongue flitting out over his lip. Jared dipped his head and suckled the nipple.

“Oh, Jay, yeah.”

Jared rose up and rolled Jensen onto his back. Jared straddled Jensen, supporting himself on his elbows and knees to prevent putting any weight on Jensen’s abdomen. Jensen’s arms were flung out at his sides, and he curled his fingers into the sheets as Jared caressed and licked and sucked. His cock was drooling precome all over Jensen’s belly, and when Jensen’s hips bucked off the mattress, the firm mound rubbed the underside of Jared’s cock. Jared groaned the first time. The second time, his balls drew up, and he let out a surprised grunt as he came. Jared’s forehead fell against Jensen’s shoulder as ropes of come spurted over Jensen’s stomach, and he instinctively rutted against Jensen’s belly. His orgasm was brief and intense, and he blushed to the tips of his ears. Jensen’s laugh was bright and warm.

“It’s not funny,” Jared mumbled.

“No, baby,” Jensen said. “I’m not laughing at you. It’s flattering that you got so worked up.” He tried to lift Jared’s head, but Jared refused. “Hey, come on. It’s okay.”

Jared looked up. “Yeah?”

Jensen shrugged. “There’s more to sex than knotting.”

“I guess.” Jared let his hand slip slowly around the curve of Jensen’s belly, through the trail of his own precome, and onto Jensen’s thigh. Jensen smiled, and his eyes fell shut when Jared grasped his erection and began to stroke it. Jared kissed his way to Jensen’s navel and down over the curve to his groin. Jensen’s cock was small and perfect. He bent and kissed the head. It might be taboo for an alpha to suck an omegas “clit” but taboos be damned, he figured. He and Jensen were doing everything backward anyway. He kissed the head, and then opened his mouth and took it onto his tongue.

Jensen let out a strangled moan, and his fingers sank into Jared’s hair. Jared took more of Jensen’s dick into his mouth and bobbed his head. Jensen whined and bucked. Jared nearly gagged. The smell of Jensen’s arousal was making Jared hard all over again. Suddenly, Jensen cried out and his fingers fisted in Jared’s hair, tugging it at the roots. Jensen gasped and writhed. Jared just kept sucking his cock until Jensen went limp. Jared’s lips stung when he let the softening flesh slip from his mouth.

He looked up at Jensen who was flushed and the single hottest thing Jared had ever seen. “Was that okay?” he asked.

Jensen grinned. “Not bad.”

Jared crawled up and lay beside his mate. “Yeah?”

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Jensen eyed him.

“Do ... oh, I don’t know. It just seemed right to get you off, I mean ... you liked it, right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “I did.”

Jensen rolled onto his side, and brushed the sweat damp hair back from Jared’s brow. He looked so relaxed and content. _I did that,_ Jared thought. _I made him feel good._ Afternoon sunshine angled in through the blinds and sent light reflecting off the blue walls. It reminded Jared of swimming pools and summer skies.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jensen said.

“You said that you’d been waiting for me. I mean, for how long? And why?”

Jensen considered a moment. “I’d almost forgotten about the cherry freezer pops, but maybe it started then,” Jensen said. “The way you looked at me was different – like you’d never seen me before.”

“You looked different,” Jared said quietly.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Jared admitted. “I didn’t understand it then. I just knew that I wanted you. Like you were … necessary.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. He cupped Jared’s cheek, and his gaze flickered over Jared’s face. “You have eyes like fox.”

“Jen.”

“They’re beautiful,” Jensen said. “And I love the way you look at me.” He stopped as though searching for words. The pad of his thumb stroked the sensitive skin at the corner Jared’s right eye.

Jared’s chest felt too full breathe. He didn’t know if it would suffocate him or bubble out as giddy laughter.

Jensen dropped his gaze. “You know a century ago, it wasn’t unusual for omegas and alphas to pair off as young as thirteen or fourteen. Now, we’re expected to resist our natural attraction till we’re out of high school.”

“That’s stupid,” Jared said. “And the things that they say to try to scare alphas away from omegas ...”

“Like what?” There was something guarded and cold in Jensen’s voice, and his thumb pressed firm into Jared’s temple.

Jared shook his head. “You’re the best person I’ve ever known.”

“Jared.” His voice was like melting caramel.

“Thank you, Jen.”

 

-30-

  



End file.
